THE SURPRISE TRAGEDY
by Jacques Geun Seuk
Summary: Member SNSD tak menyangka kejadian seperti hari ini akan menambah buku diary hidup mereka.


**Note author:**

Hey semuanya kembali lagi pada saya si author aneh yang kembali dengan karya gaje yang mungkin bisa buat muntah. Sebelumnya maaf ya kalau karya saya ini sedikit bikin pusing.

Reader: bukan dikit lagi kali

Iya ngaku bukan sedikit tapi banyak. Tapi kan saya masih baru jadi ya kalau efek sampingnya kena di reader ya maaf. Ya sudah lah daripada bikin reader tambah eneg mending lagsung baca_ saja._

* * *

THE SURPRISE TRAGEDY

Disclaimer: SNSD © SM Entertainment

Author: Kazura Shizuka

Warning: Gaje, Typo berkeliaran, Abal, Aneh

Angin berhembus melalui jendela _dorm_ tempat gadis-gadis cantik berteduh. Terlihat salah satu _dorm_ yang pintunya tertutup tapi jendela terbuka dan terjamah angin, itulah dorm tempat gadis yang dijuluki _shikshin_ dua dan juga_ blackpearl_. Sore kala itu yang begitu sejuk membuat dua gadis berambut panjang yang ada di dalam dorm bertamasya dengan alam khayal masing-masing. Sampai gadis beralis tebal menanyai gadis yang lahir tanggal 30 Mei 1989.

"Yoona apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Em," gadis yang telah banyak menyabet penghargaan itu Cuma ber em panjang sambil berfikir apakah Yuri akan bicara pada _soulmate_nya Jessica jika Yoona mengungkapkan rencananya.

"Kau tau kan Yuri, kalau Jessica besok merayakan ulang tahunnya?" tanyya Yoona dengan masih terus berfikir apakah Yuri si teman _roomate_nya selama ini dapat dipercaya.

"Tentu aku tahu itu, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yuri yang gairah penasarannya mulai membuncah.

"Aku ingin mengerjainya besok," kata Yoona akhirnya percaya pada gadis yang semasa kecilnya tomboy.

Yoona yang terlanjur percaya percaya pada Yuri menceritakan isi otaknya yang lebih sering ia isi dengan ide jahilnya seperti saat ini. Yuri dan Yoona yang asyik membicarakan rencana iseng nan aneh tidak menyadari bahwa ada mahluk berambut panjang yang melongok lewat sela-sela pintu yang terbuka saat tertiup angin. Dan naasnya gadus itu adalah Jessica orang yang harusnya jadi target malah mendengar perangkap ciptaan Yoona. Alhasil saat Yuri akan melangkah untuk menginformasikan hasil kongkalikong antar dirinya dan si imut Yoona kepada member So Nyeo Shi Dae yang lain langsung di jagal oleh Jessica yang sedari tadi nangkring di depan pintu untuk menunggu adegan penting tersebut.

"Jessica sejak kapan kau ada ddepan pintu begini?" tanya Yuri keheranan plus kaget.

"Baru saja kok," katanya sambil nyengir kuda setelah sebelumnya berkata dah pada Yuri soulmatenya.

Jessica yang melengos pargi masih cengar-cengir tak karuan sambil memikirkan usaha balas dendamnya pada teman seperjuangannya itu. Sementara itu Yuri yang bingung Cuma nyengir gaje khas Yuri.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggupun prediksi member SNSD hari ini Jessica ada acara _Reality Show_ bersama Taeyeon, Yuri, Hye Yoen dan Soo Young. Rencana awalpun mulai dilancarkan. Pertama pada saat adzan subuh berkumandang Yoona, Sunny, Tiffany, dan Sehyoen Jessica benci ketimun dan semangka berusaha membuat roti dan jus dari dua buah bekulit belang itu bersama teman-teman yang lain yang tidak ikut diundang SM bank. Karena sudah mendapat restu dari teman-temannya Yoonapun semakin mantap memberikan bekal itu kepada Jessica sebelum pergi.

Jessica yang mendapat rezeki cuma ketawa-ketiwi dalam hati. Saat sedang _break _dia langsung memberikan bekaldari Yoona kepada teman-teman SNSDnya. Tiga temannya yang sudah tahu rencana Yoona kaget karena insting Jessica akan ketimun dan semangka menjadi lebih tajam, Padahal mereka sama sekali tak sadar bahwa apa yang mereka makan barusan berasal dari dua buah berbiji kecil. Mereka justru sangat menikmati roti dan jus buatan Yoona cs. Pikir mereka daripada Jessica curiga lebih baik di lahap habis saja. Lagipula siapa sangka Yoona yang meramu bumbu untuk jus dan roti memiliki bakat memasak Hye Yeon yang terkenal hebat. Sementara Jessica menikmati rencananya. Yoona dan yang lainnya malah sibuk-sibuknya memasang buah ketimun, semangka, dan melon di dorm tempat Jessica tahu hobi Jessica yang suka tidur jadi hilang jika melihat benda yang ia benci terpampang di sekitar ruang tidurnya.

**Kembali ke Jessica **

"Ups ada yang ku lupa ," ungkap Jessica dalam hati.

Jessica yang dikenal doyan tidur ternyata melupakan satu rencananya. Dan sebelum jebakannya gagal . Jessica langsung menuju makanannya yang sekarang mendarat di pangkuan temannya Sooyoung.

"Hey, bolehkah aku minta jus danroti itu?" tanya Jessica pada temannya yang sedang melahap bekaldari Yoona dengan lahap.

"_Untung belum diembat habis,"_ kata Jessica dalam hati

"Tentu saja boleh ini kan bekalmu. Lagipula ini sangat lezat loh," kata Sooyoung yang hobi makan

Jessica yang mendapat izin langsung memakan roti itu dengan sedikit ragu. Tapi apa mau dikata ini tak akan berhasil jika dia tidak melakukannya. Ternyata Jessica malah menikmati bekalnya itu. Rasa bahagiapun menumpuk dihatinya karena teman-temannya begitu perhatian dengan memberi bekal yang menurutnnya sangat lezat itu. Tapi demi kelancaran rencananya Jessica pura-pura mual dan sakit perut setelah menenggak minum jus dan memakan roti. Hal itu membuat member SNSD yang bersamanya menjadi khawatir.

Ditambah lagi saat Jessica pura-pura mual dan sakit di saat perjalanan pulang. Apalagi Jessica berasumsi bahwa penyebab ia pusing tersebut adalah bekal dari Yoona. Meski sudah seperti itu Jessica tidak mau di bawa ke RS terdekat dan memilih untuk di bawa ke dorm saja. Yah,tentu saja karena Ia Cuma akting di depan temannya.

Sesampainya di dorm Jessica langsung berakting pingsan melihat buah-buah yang ia benci bertebaran di seluruh ruangan. Memang sih dia benci ketimun, semangka,dan melon. Tapi entah kenapa sejak memkan bekaldari Yoona ia malah jadi suka ddengan buah-buah nan lezat tadi. Sungguh ajaib buatnya, yah mungkin karena bekal itu dibuat dengan cinta dan kasih sayang.

Member SNSD yang lain nampak kaget melihat Jessica tergelatak di depan pintu. Hyeyeon dan Yuri langsung membawa Jessica ke dorm Yoona karena mereka takut kalau ditidurkanidormnya Jessica malah akan _shock_ saat bangun. Semua tak ada yang menyangka akan terjadi hal buruk seperti ini. Akibat kejadian ini Hyeyoen jadi diam tanda ia marah pada seseorang. Setelah diamcukup lama Hyeyoen akhirnya mengungkap apa yang ada dihatinya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Yona?!" tanya gadis yang paling hebat dalam urusan dance

"Aku Cuma mengerjakn apa yang ada diotakku saja kok. Lagipula bukankah kalian sudah setuju pada idekku," jawab Yoona membela dirimeskiia meras bersalah

"Iya akupun juga menyetujui idemu tapi coba kau lihat dorm Jessica. Itu terlalu berlabihan menurkutku dan tidak sesuai pikiranku."

"Tapi semua itu Cuma iseng saja. Lagi kenapa Cuma aku yang dimarahi bukankah yang lain juga ikut membantuku," jawab Yoona lantang

"Tapi yang punya ide itu kan kau jadi pasti kau menjadi bosnya, dan sebenarnya ak juga tak terlalu setuju dengan idemu itu," sanggah Hyeyoen

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menolak saat Yuri mengungkapkan ideku?" tanya Yoona pada orang yang dijuluki ibu SNSD itu

Pertengkaran masih terus berlanjut hinga sang ketua menuturkan perasaannya.

"Sudah hentikan!" katanya lantang. "Hyeyoen, aku juga marah pada Yoona tapi kurasa dia ada benarnya juga. Kita kan memang merestui idenya, dan meski kau waktu itu tak terlalu setuju tapi kau mengungkapkan pada kami semua bahwa kau setuju meski itu hanya bohong," ungkap Taeyeon jujur

Hyeyoen Cuma diam meski hatinya ingin membela diri.

"Sudahlah kita tak perlu menyalahkan satu sama lain. Lebih baik kita urus Jessica saja sekarang," kata Sunny yang akhirnya angkat bicara

"Sudahlah Yoona kau tak perlu menangis," kata Yuri menenangkan Yoona

Tiba-tiba saat Yoona menangis dan rasa khawatirnya menanjak tajam Jessica bangun sambil berkata: "Kalian semua tertipu," katanya dengan raut bahagia

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoona bingung

"Jadi sebenarnya tadi itu aku Cuma pura-pura sakit dan pingsan," kata Jessica menerangkan

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yuri tak percaya"Bukankah kau sangat benci tiga buah itu?."

"Entahlah sejak menelan bekal dari Yoona aku justru senang pada buah berkulit belang itu," ungkap Jessica. "Dan jujur saja roti tadi itu sangat enak."

"Wah itu sih buatanku," kata Yoona yang sudah tak menangis lagi

"Kapan-kapan aku dibuatkan lagi yah," pinta Jessica dengan girang

"Tentu saja, tapi kau jangan berpura-pura seperti ini lagi ya, kau benar-benar membuat kami semua khawatir sampai Hyeyoen pun memarahiku," curhat Yoona sambil melirik Hyeyoen

"Maafkan aku Yoona, aku kan Cuma khawatir," kata Hyeyoen tulus

"Santai saja aku juga salah kok," tutur Yoona pada Hyeyoen

"Lebih baik untuk membalas Jessica yang telah membuat kita semua khawatir kita cubiti saja dia," kata Tiffany memprovokatori

Serentak semua member Girls Generation menggelitiki Jessica yang langsung beranjak dari tampat tidur. Sore hari itu begitu berkesan untuk SNSD. Dan pelajaran yang diambil member SNSD kala itu adalah jangan saling menyalahkan dan jangan menutupi perasaan jika tak setuju pada pendapat salah satu teman. Semenjak kejadian itu Jessica jadi gemar memakan ketimun dan buah-buah lain yang ia benci. Inilah kisah persahabatan SNSD semoga kita semua dapat mengambil hikmah dibalik cerita ini dan dapat saling manngerti satu sama lain.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Wah, akhirnya selesai juga fictnya. Maaf yah saya sudah berani membuat fict gaje seperti ini dan mengaplikasikannya pada grup singer populer milik SM Entertainment SNSD. Tapimeski begitu semoga kalian semua menikmati fict buatan author lancang ini. Maaf juga kalau banyak typo, karena author lagi pusing waktu nulis fict ini. Dan apbila masih banyak kekurangan alangkah indahnya jika di tulis di tempat yang disediakan. (baca: kotak review).

.

.

.

.

**REVIEW?**


End file.
